Uranium Bro steals SSJ2 Beat, SSJ2 Erito, and SSJ2 Basaku shirts/grounded
Plot SSJ2 Ultimate Class Beat, SSJ2 Ultimate Class Erito and SSJ2 Ultimate Class Basaku were shirtless sitting by the pool relaxing in the water floating. Then Uranium Bro sneaks in and takes the shirts that were laying on the bench. After 30 minutes, the boys were ready to go home, but they saw their shirts were missing. Beat saw a turtle running with their shirts. They were able to catch Uranium Bro and Beat called Uranium Bro's parents. And Uranium Bro got grounded for 365 years. This is the 18th Episode of ObjectOverload2001's Mario Character Series. Cast Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Joey Super Saiyan 2 Erito: Brian Super Saiyan 2 Basaku: Paul Uranium Bro: Charles Uranium Bro's Dad: Diesel Uranium Bro's Mom: Kimberly Intro 1994 Gamount Jingle plays. U inside a circle zooms out. Uranium Bro Steals Beat, Erito, And Basaku's Shirts © 1998 Gamount © 1998 ObjectOverloadFanatic2001 Enterprises Inc. Transcript Super Saiyan 2 Beat: Wow! This is fun being at the pool! Super Saiyan 2 Erito: I know! This is a lot of fun! Super Saiyan 2 Basaku: Yeah! We love being at the pool so much! Uranium Bro sneaks in the pool. Uranium Bro: I am going to steal Beat, Erito, and Basaku's shirts! HA (X28)! Uranium Bro sneaks to the shirts laying on the bench, then he takes them. Uranium Bro: Now time to make a run for it! Meanwhile the 3 were still having fun at the pool Beat: Even though we still have a muscles on our legs and arms, our stomachs became a bit round and squishy. Erito: I see, because of that, our bodies look like what kid Goku's stomach and chest is like, except bellies are a bit rounder and squishy. Basaku: It's almost time to see our 3 girls at Burger King. Then they will have their turn swimming. Let's just grab our shirts, and put them in our bags. 100% volume Scary sound effect. Erito: Wait! Where are our shirts? Basaku: I swear we put our shirts on the bench before we got in the pool.... Uranium Bro: HA (X27)! So long losers! Beat: Hey! I saw a turtle with our shirts! After him! Beat, Erito, and Basaku start chasing Uranium Bro. Basaku: Get back here Uranium Bro! Uranium Bro: No! You Can't Make Me! The chase goes on around the pool area. Until Beat, Erito, and Basaku finally catch Uranium Bro. Erito: We Got You Now! There Is No Escaping! Beat: Go Home Now! I Will Now Call Your Parents To Report This! Hello! Uranium Bro's Parents! Yes! This Is Super Saiyan 2 Beat Speaking! Your Son Uranium Bro Just Stole Our Shirts While We Were Relaxing At The Pool! Can You Please Ground And Punish Him For Us? OK! Thank You Very Much! Goodbye! Basaku: Now that we got our shirts back, let's hang out at the pool with the girls. Beat: Yeah. And saw that they were wearing bikinis. When Uranium Bro got home... Diesel: Uranium Bro! We Can't Believe That You Stole Beat, Erito, And Basaku's Shirts While They Were At The Pool! You Know That Stealing Is Wrong! Very Wrong! Kimberly: You Are Grounded (X10) For 365 Years! Go To Your Room Right Now And Think About What You Have Done! Uranium Bro: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!Category:Super Saiyan 2 Beat Category:Super Saiyan 2 Erito Category:Super Saiyan 2 Basaku Category:Grounded Videos Category:Mario Character Videos Category:Swimsuit episodes Category:Shirtless Category:Busted Category:Pool Category:Summer time Category:Super Saiyan 2 Note Category:Super Saiyan 2 Viola Category:Super Saiyan 2 Forte Category:Videos with Beat, Note, Erito, Viola, Basaku, and Forte